


Real Smiles

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The pack make a discovery about their sour wolf.





	Real Smiles

It was lunch. 

The pack sat around the table, talking about normal human things for once, now that the threat of Kate was over with. 

Scott was staring at Kira, while Liam was talking to Malia and Stiles, Lydia joining in on the conversation from time to time, distracted by her phone.

“Oh my god, guys”, she said, not looking up from her phone, too fascinated by what she was seeing.

“What? What is it?” Scott asked, thinking maybe there had been some sort of new attack.

“You know Miss Y/l/n?”

“The new teacher? Yea. What about her?” Stiles replied, curious as to why she was bringing the woman up.

“Well, look at this”. 

She showed her phone to the entire pack, all the members trying to get a look at the picture.

“Wait. Is that-is that Derek?” Liam questioned, not believing his eyes.

“Yea. I found her on Instagram a few days ago, but I never really looked. Until now. I mean, what the hell. Do you think they’re dating?”

The pack nodded. 

It seemed pretty obvious they probably were. 

Derek was in so many pictures with y/n, some being posted over 2 months ago. 

Pictures of them on picnics, shopping for groceries, at the movies and some of them in bed together or making breakfast.

They were slightly shocked that Derek was dating y/n. 

They had never seen the two together at all. 

In fact no one thought they knew each other. 

But the strangest thing was the fact that Derek was actually smiling in all of these pictures. 

Not fake smiles either. 

The teenagers could see the way his eyes shone, especially when he was looking at her.

“Why have we not known about this? I mean, we’re over at the loft most of the time anyway. Shouldn’t we have seen her at least once?” Kira asked, wanting to know more about this relationship.

“Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret”, Scott added, shrugging. 

The pack decided they’d go to visit Derek tonight, wanting to know about his relationship with their teacher and if she was dangerous like Jennifer was.

Making their way to the door of the loft, they slid it open, only to be greeted by darkness.

“What the hell, isn’t he in?” Stiles whispered, wondering if this had just been a wasted journey.

Lydia switched the lights on, standing shocked with the rest of the teenagers at what they saw. 

There was Derek Hale, sour wolf, moody angry man, laying there with y/n, her head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her, holding her protectively, both having peaceful smiles on their faces as they slept.

The pack backed out quietly, making sure not to wake the couple, grinning to themselves at the fact that their sour wolf actually had someone who made him truly happy.


End file.
